


Not All That Glitters Is Gold

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, F/M, First Meetings, Getting Together, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Day 2 of my 31 October Writing Prompts. Prompt:Gold.Colson is a dragon - all he wants is gold and some peace and quiet. So the fact he's been presented with a human sacrifice is really just annoying...until it's not.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Not All That Glitters Is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> So...shape-shifting dragons. It's weird but it's what came to mind when I got the prompt _'gold'_ , so here we go.

_Of all the stupid fucking shit humans do…_

Colson stared down at the young woman in white bound to the stake the humans had stuck in front of the entrance to his cave, wondering if he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing. Because he thought he was seeing a human sacrifice…but that would be fucking _dumb_.

_And yet…_

And yet there was a human sacrifice bound to a stake outside of his cave.

_Fucking brilliant._

Snarling, Colson stalked out of the cave in his dragon form.

It was such bullshit. Colson was a dragon - what the fuck did he want with some terrified human girl? He liked gold. Shiny, warm, glittering gold. There were times when he liked human women too, of course, when he wondered down to one of the local villages in human form to drink and smoke and fuck, but then he returned to the mountains and his cold and his peace and fucking quiet and - most importantly - his gold.

Human women were terrifying - literally, they scared Colson more than anything. How creatures so small and soft and fragile could wrap other bigger and stronger sentient beings around their fingers, sometimes deliberately and sometimes completely without meaning to, was just beyond him, and that horrified him.

But he couldn’t leave her tied to the stake outside the cave. He might be a beast, but he wasn’t a monster, and it got really cold out there after dark - not to mention all the wild animals that would happily take a chunk out of the vulnerable human woman if they wondered past. As scary as human women were, Colson wasn’t going to let an innocent woman die just because the idiots from her village thought they would accomplish something by tying her up outside his home.

Not that the human was grateful.

“Are you going to eat me?” she asked, surprisingly calm for a woman who thought she was about to be eaten alive.

“Not much point. Your bones would probably get caught in my throat.”

The woman nodded as if that made perfect sense: “That would be annoying. So are you going to burn me alive instead?”

She still sounded way too calm - almost like she wasn’t quite understanding what she was actually asking him. Colson wondered if they had drugged her or something, because there was no way anyone should be that relaxed when they were asking about how they were going to die.

He also wondered if next time they could leave some of that shit for him. Preferably instead of the human being.

“No, I can’t breathe fire at the moment. I’ve got a cold.”

“Dragons can get colds?”

“Sure, why not.”

Looking closely at the ropes binding her to the rough wooden stake, Colson rolled his eyes.

She had absolutely been drugged; the knots in the rope were so badly tied she could’ve gotten free in an instant if she wasn’t so out of it. It literally took him a second to free her, slicing through the ropes with a claw and letting them fall to the ground at her feet…but she still didn’t run. She didn’t even twitch. She just stayed there, leaning against the stake and looking up at him blankly, making Colson wish they really had left him some of whatever they’d given her.

Sighing internally, Colson changed into his human form. The woman’s eyes widened, but it she looked more like a hatchling seeing their first bit of treasure rather than someone who’d seen a dragon turn into a person. He swung her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style into the cave.

He really wasn’t expecting her to bury her face in his shoulder, or wrap her arms around his neck, but he supposed it was better than her kicking him or screaming right in his ear. She didn’t smell bad, either, even to Colson’s sensitive nose - he'd certainly carried worse burdens. In fact, on the list of all the non-treasurey things he’d hauled into his home, she was definitely in the top five.

“So, if you’re not going to eat me, and you’re not going to set me on fire…what are you going to do?”

“It took you over five minutes to think of that question?”

The woman frowned faintly - as if she knew something wasn’t right, but couldn’t quite work out what it was: “My head feels strange.”

Colson felt his chest tighten a little. He knew how it felt to be out of it when you didn’t want to be, and he didn’t have to be human to empathise with her: “Yeah, I bet. I’m gonna take you somewhere to sleep it off, okay? You’ll feel better when you wake up.”

Silence reigned from then on, even when he dropped to his knees on the edge of the pile of furs he called a bed so he could carefully lower the human onto the softest spot he could find. She hummed thankfully, already looking half-asleep…although she was awake enough to wrap her small hand around his wrist when he moved to stand back up. It wasn’t enough to actually stop him - her strength was nothing compared to his, even when she wasn’t half unconscious - but…Colson still found himself laying down next to her, pulling some of the furs over her before wrapping an arm around her and tucking her head under his chin.

Once upon a time, he’d been out of his head, and all he’d wanted was for some to just give him a hug, but there’d been no-one there to hold him. It had been fucking awful. He wouldn’t leave someone else in that state.

_For fuck’s sake, is this how they do the whole wrapping people around their fingers thing? She’s not even fucking trying - she’s just being sad._

Apparently, that was all it took. This human was sad in a way Colson could relate to, and suddenly he was comforting her while she was sleeping in his bed. Next he’d be giving her some of the shiny things from his hoard just to cheer her up…

_Although one of those golden crowns might look nice on top of that red hair…maybe the one with the diamonds on all the points…_

Colson sighed aloud this time.

He was so fucking weak.

But he didn’t let that stop him from holding the human close. Even if this was _exactly_ why he feared human women; their ability to inspire sympathy out of nothing. He ran a hand gently up and down her back, waiting until the human woke up and he’d have to deal with getting her back to her village.

Honestly, it took her a while to wake up. Colson was actually starting to worry she’d been dozed with a draught of living death or something, only for her to finally wake with a groan.

“Am I dead?”

“No.”

“But my head hurts so much.” the human whined, burying her face against Colson’s shoulder like he wasn’t a dragon who could literally eat her.

Colson smiled, not bothering to hide it when she couldn’t see his face: “Not feeling strange anymore, though?”

“I wish it did. Anything would be better than this.”

Colson laughed.

He actually liked this human. He liked her enough that he suddenly wasn’t sure that he wanted to send her back to the village…so he didn’t mention it to her. And she didn’t ask.

Instead of talking about what was going to happen, Colson focused on finding her a breakfast she could eat. And then dinner. And then he showed her around the cave, holding her hand as he helped her navigate the tunnels, laughing when she passed right past the room full of gold and jewels and treasure in favour of a cavern where the roof had caved in, leaving it open to the sky and allowing the sunlight to nurture a cavern full of lush green plants.

She was odd, by dragon standards _(and probably human ones too, if her calmness around a dragon was any indication, even though Colson wasn’t actually in a place to judge that)_ but that didn’t stop Colson from liking her. Her personality glittered brighter than any of the gold in his hoard - even if her total lack of interest in treasure completely baffled Colson. As confusing as that was, he actually didn’t mind it. What did it matter if she liked gold or green more when she smelt like amber and smoke, she was soft and warm when she slept beside him, and she sparkled brighter than all the diamonds he owned?

Besides, Colson later found out that he was right.

She looked fucking amazing in gold.


End file.
